What if?
by slendyneedshugstoo
Summary: What if instead of being about harry potter the series was about how a witch girl tames Draco Malfoy and fights off the dark lord? What if harry potter never even existed, and the one who stopped the dark lord is a girl named Liv? And what happens when it turns out the dark lord is her father?


Chapter 1 Liv's POV

As i chew my wad of bubble gum i walk around to the side of the school to get my motorcycle. Suddenly i hear the roar of an engine similar to mine. I look up and see a motorcycle... flying? It comes down and lands next to me. A large bulky man lands next to me, handing me a letter. I look confused, but open the letter. It says its from a place called the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It says i have been accepted in, and i think about this for a second. Was this one of the schools i applied for a scholarship for? I had gotten rejection letters from every school i remember applying for.

I look at the man with the ginormous bushy beard. The first thing i end up saying is, "Nice ride." The man laughs and speaks in a deep gravelly voice with an accent that i can't quite identify. "So what do you say? Are you goin'?" I decide that i will, and so i nod. "What exactly is this Hogwarts school?" The man looks at me in shock. "Yer parents didn't tell ya?" I shake my head. "My parents died when i was born. I live in an art shack in the woods alone." I shrug as if it's nothing, but inside my heart pangs.

The man starts to explain. "I'm Hagrid, Hogwarts's groundskeeper. Hogwarts is a school where young witches and wizards go to learn to control and use their magic. For instance, whenever you're in danger or angry, do weird things tend to happen?" I call upon memory after memory of things exploding when I'm angry, and people fling off into the distance when I'm scared. I hesitantly nod. Hagrid has me get on the back of the bike, and he stops by my old shack, somehow knowing where it is. I grab, among other things, my giant sewing kit, my white cat named Mitzi, and my leather jacket.

I put it all in a black backpack, except Mitzi, who i put in a carrier, and get back on the motorcycle. We ride off and to my surprise, stop in London. "Why are we in London?" I ask. Hagrid replies without looking back, "This is where you'll buy the stuff you need for school. I look at the list. " can we really get all this in London?" He nods. "If ya know where to look." We drive up to a place called the leaky cauldron, and he takes me behind the place, and to a brick wall. He does a series of taps on the wall, and it folds away. Hagrid takes off onto the bustling street that was revealed, and i quickly follow, not wanting to get lost.

First we visit a place called Gringott's bank. I look at him confused, and he shrugs. "This is where you'll get yer money. You didn't think yer parents left ya with nothin' did ya?" I shrug, and we go up to a desk. A goblin looking thing asks if we have a key, and suddenly i remember the only thing that was saved from the fire. It is an intricate key that i keep around my neck on a ribbon. I taker it off and hand it to the goblin. We are taken down a long shaft until we get to a vault. the goblin turns my key in the lock. there are mountains of gold, copper, and silver pieces.

Hagrid explains the currency, and i fill a small pouch with money and we are taken back to the main lobby. I am taken to a place called Olivander's next. I get a wand there, and i test it out. The first one selected, which is made of ebony and a Phoenix feather, works perfectly for me. I like it a lot, especially the sleek, long design. Next we go to a bookstore where i get all the books i need, then a robe store where i get a black robe. I buy some extra fabrics in green, black, and white too, figuring ill need them.

I buy everything else i need, and then Hagrid takes me to a train station. He hands me a ticket that says something about platform nine and three quarters. I shrug. It's not any weirder than anything else i have seen today. I go to the area between platforms nine and ten just in time to see someone run and disappear into the wall. I copy the person, and fins only one car with any space in it. I don't even bother asking if i can sit there, i just open the door and plop down between the window and a white blonde haired boy, popping my gum bubble. I fall asleep, and the boy next to me squirms, unsure of what to do.

-_time skip to sorting-_

As i sit on the stool, waiting to hear which house I'm in, i smirk smugly. Before the hat even touches my head it shouts ," _**Slytherin!**_" I stand and sit down at the table labeled slytherin. I see that the boy i sat by on the train is in my house and smirk, waving at him. He turns away, bright red, and i laugh. I go up to the headmaster with a question. "Am i allowed to alter the uniform?" I ask. The headmaster considers for a moment, then nods. I grin, and once we are finished with the feast i sit on my bed and start sewing. I make a white skirt, white blazer, a white shirt, a black blazer, a green sweater, and a green skirt. It isn't long before people are asking me to make their outfits look better too.

I happily make everyone is Slytherin fashionable, including the boys. I pay special attention to the white haired boy who introduced himself as Draco. I style his hair so it looks like he just got out of bed, then make him white jeans, a white collared shirt with a black sweater. There is a Slytherin seal on his sweater, as well on my sweaters and blazers. When the house heads out to breakfast, I walk in front, and everyone stares at us. I wave sarcastically and sit down, loading my plate full of bacon. I am completely oblivious to the fact that every guy in the room is staring at me.

**A/N: Please read and review! vote on who do you want O.C. to end up with.**


End file.
